Rare Kindness
by Mellize
Summary: School/Child AU. Our favorite Sadist, Sougo Okita is never one to show kindness towards anyone especially strangers. However, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to show kindness towards a certain little girl. So what makes this girl be an exception?


Warning: OOC-ness and possible errors (I think…)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

* * *

 **Rare Kindness**

Today's class at Gintama Elementary was finally over. Just by hearing the bell once, kids ran towards the exit. Some went home in their own like a boss, and the other waited for their guardians to come and pick them up. This continuously happened for over an hour. The place was nearly empty earlier than expected, but there were few kids who has yet to go home.

One of them was Sougo, who patiently waited for his beloved older sister to come. Sougo Okita was famous for his cute face, unique personality, and abilities. Starting from the age of 4 to 9, the boy was one of those popular kids who has it all. Teachers was fond of him due to his high marks and perfect attendance, girls were infatuated with him, and the boys envied him. It was a kind of life that anyone wanted, but to Sougo, however it was boring as well.

That is, until a certain person who came from another country was as good as him, or maybe even better but obviously he didn't want to admit it. Now's not the time to think about it!

Today was very cold day, but Sougo could barely feel it so he paid no attention to it. He wore a lot of clothes despite that it didn't really noticeable. So he didn't have to worry about the current temperature, and decided to think about something else.

 _I would've prank those bullies of mine if they were here…I'm bored_ , thought a bored Sougo. Sure, he has bullies who made fun of him for the little mistakes he committed which others didn't notice. But of course, they could never hurt him because they knew what Sougo is capable of.

As he waited patiently for his sister, he decided to stroll around his school to keep him occupied. Walking somehow made him calm and there were times that he needed time to think about a lot of things. So he was fond of walking regularly. Although, he stopped when he saw a familiar face in his classroom.

It was a boy, his age with dark blue eyes which looked like the ocean if you look closer. And long pink hair (correction: vermillion) tied in a low braid that others mistaken him for a girl at first if it weren't for him showing his _lower_ part, one early morning, just so he could prove his actual gender. Sougo has to admit, the lad has no shame at all and it's even weirder that he just calmly smiled after being laughed at by everyone who witnessed it. He wore the school's uniform with an addition of flat black shoes and the casual black jacket he's been wearing since the first day he came to school. Sougo watched in anger as the pink haired boy cleaned the class by himself. Yes, this boy not far from him is his nemesis, who Sougo tried to defeat but failed a lot of times. And his name is Kamui with no last name.

 _Tch. He's always smiling...I'll make sure to wipe that face off when I defeat him next time_ , Sougo thought before giving Kamui one last glance and left the hallway. It's been half an hour since his stroll so he decided to head back near the school's gate to wait there. Although, he wasn't expecting a certain figure there.

Sougo walked back outside the compound in his normal pace, seeing that he had all the time he needed to waste. He looked around to see the nearest bench he can sit in. He happened to see one but he saw a figure occupying the left side of the bench. Curious to know who it was and tired that he could feel his legs going numb from all the walking he did. As he got closer enough, he couldn't believe what he saw.

If you saw a carbon copy of your nemesis, you would have been shocked too. However, Sougo noticed there was some differences between the unknown person in front of him and his nemesis. Sure, the figure has the same hair, skin, and eyes as Kamui did but the person was wearing the school's kindergarten's female uniform which tells that she's a _girl_ not a boy. Also, her hair was tied in two expensive looking knots making her hair look so short.

Sougo was sure that this little girl in front of him was related to that idiot, in fact she can pass off as his younger sibling due to their extremely similar appearances like he and his sister are. Now that he thought about it, Kamui does talk about _his_ precious imouto a lot either before, during, and after class. Sougo was absolutely sure that Kamui has a serious sister complex, far worse than his.

 _Agh…great! Another person that can be my nemesis and she has to be a girl, younger than me!_ , Sougo could only face-palm or frown at the thought. He didn't want to bother with a relative of his nemesis despite wanting the bench, so he turned around swiftly and was about to walk away, when he heard a loud noise of teeth gritting. He turned back to look at the girl, curious to why she was trying to destroy her teeth. He saw her, clad in just her uniform without a jacket to protect her from the cold weather. She had her two tiny arms wrapped around her to warm her a little, but Sougo can see that it wasn't helping her at all.

Sure, Sougo maybe a sadist and all, but he's not heartless to leave someone who needs help when no one can do it. He felt sympathy for the poor, freezing girl. Did she forget to bring her jacket? She probably did, or she has other reasons. Sougo, still unsure how to approach the younger girl, he scratched the back of his chestnut hair. _I'm not the friendly and approachable type of person to begin with! What should I do?_ , he nervously thought, trying to think of ways to approach the poor girl. Then he suddenly remembered the words that his sister told him.

" _If you want to make friends, you have to smile and say hi!,"_ was what she said. Sougo wondered if it will really work, he had never tried this before and now he will, just to help the freezing girl. He shook off all the negative thoughts and decided to do it. He forced himself to smile, a small smile to make it seem real and walked back, to approach her. As he was in front of her, he felt his hands shaking uncontrollably. Sougo knew it very well that it wasn't from the cold. It was something rather emotional, nervousness is the word he's looking for.

"Um…h-hi…," Sougo shyly greeted _happily_ , he tried not to stutter as it was a sign of personality weakness. Even at his young age, Sougo didn't want to look weak to others, sure he was an insecure boy which is why he masked it with his newly awakened sadistic personality. So he won't be treated badly, but it made him be aloof and friendless with the exception of his older sister and his senpai who approached during his first day of school this school year.

The pink haired little girl who continued to shiver in the cold, managed to look up at him to see who it was. Then crimson eyes met light blue eyes. Sougo was taken aback by her eyes, her eyes were the same color as Kamui's but it was lighter, kinder, and softer than his. _She looks like an angel_ , he accidentally thought. Sougo felt himself blushing brightly like a tomato for a moment because of his thought. He had never in his life complimented someone even in his thought besides his sister. Although it disappeared as soon as he saw her expression. She looks a little disappointed after seeing it was him. A lonely frown made its way into her face and she sighed. Sougo could tell that she was expecting someone else, Kamui most likely. He felt rejected and sad without knowing why, but he decided not to let it bother him. "You're t-that boy…who was…was stawing at th-this bench with an anouyed…fa-ace a-a while ag-o aru," she said quietly, stuttering obviously from the cold. Sougo heard something strange. Aru? What accent is that? Chinese…? He heard a lot of Chinese stereotypes saying aru, where he knew about it, from the internet because that's where all the information comes from after all.

So that's how he was remembered…how disappointing.

"A-Ah…yeah, t-that's me," was his short reply. It was difficult trying to communicate first because the others, his classmates were usually the ones to say something first.

"Um…do-do you need…sowmthing? Y-You…seem-seem awoof," the girl observantly stuttered with those huge and cute blue eyes of hers making him want to look away shyly, however he refused to look weak in front of a mere _weak_ girl like her. But he has to say, unlike Kamui who was always in his own happy world, this girl who's younger than them, is very observant to pay attention to little things. Maybe, those two weren't so similar after all. "A-Aren't…you cold? Do you want to wear something warm…?," he asked, trying to hide his worry towards her by looking and sounding so deadpan like a zombie. But unfortunately, he failed to do so…

"I-I am…but mami…a-always say t-that it-it's bad to…be selwish…s-so are you s-sure aru?," the girl asked back, instead of accepting his **rare** kind offer. How sweet of her, asking if it's okay. Ok, he made a mistake about his judgment towards this girl, she and Kamui was way different from each other except their features. Kamui, when asked a kind offer, would accept it immediately without a second thought. Maybe, they won't be rivals after all, probably friends instead. Sougo would definitely like that! He might as well, be able to piss that girly boy off as a bonus. "Nah, it's alright. I'm wearing lots of clothes right now, and you definitely need something to warm you up."

"O-Oh…that's v-very touful of…you sir. B-But a-are you r-really sure aru?"

"Yes. I'm very sure, and please…don't call me sir. Nii-chan will do," he immediately said with a sweat-drop. She's quite mature for her age…

"Oh ok…," she finally gave in! Sougo thought that it would be much longer before she accepts. After she accepted, Sougo quickly searched inside his bag for his extra jacket. He found it, it was one of his favorite jackets. It has a superman style. Although it was a superman jacket originally, the "S" symbol stands as "Sadist" to him. That's why he chose it in the first place. He reached it out for the girl to take, but seeing her tiny slow and shaking hands, trying to reach it and take it. Sougo immediately took it back to the girl's surprise. She thought that he joking about being kind, until a thick yet soft texture covered her upper body which slowly became warm. She slowly turned to her back to see Sougo giving a more real and kinder smile at her. So he wasn't joking which she thought he would. Although, she felt a little guilty for not giving him something in return.

"N-Nii-chan…um…t-thank you so…much aru," she thanked him greatly with one of her sweetest and kindest smile. Sougo could have sworn, he saw her brightly with imaginary flowers and sparkles around her, thus making him blush harder than before. Also, his heart was beating rapidly. Sougo thought that he was sick, but it was strange because it felt so weird in a pleasant way. His heart was most likely leaping in joy. Never had he heard such great words coming from someone, and now that it happened, he wanted to do it again, just so he can hear it and feel this way again. It felt like he was flying happily without a care in the world with unicorns following him on his happy path in his thoughts.

 _I-I…think…I'm starting to have a "crush" on her_ , Sougo thought bashfully.

"-an…Nii-chan! A-Are you alright? You seem-seem to be out of it aru," she worried asked with her obvious tone. Sougo could only nod in her question, too speechless to say anything at the moment. It did felt good, but it was too much for him in just one day.

"That's a rewef! I-I'm Kagura, what's your name aru?"

"It's S-Sougo Okita…"

"L-Let's be friends aru!," Kagura happily declared with a grin as she grabbed both his hands with her freezing ones. It didn't bother Sougo, in fact he felt like he needed some coldness due to him feeling like his body was slightly burning. He was too focused on her for some time now that he forgot what his purpose was. And so, he immediately remembered. "Say…is Kamui your brother?"

"Yes aru. Why do you…k-know…Kamui-nii?," she asked suspiciously all of a sudden. Agh! He forgot that she was very observant to everything. "W-Well…I'm your brother's classmate," which was true. "And I…needed to give him 'something' for our assignment. Can you give it to him for me?"

"Of course!," good, Kagura quickly accepted which meant she now trusts him, he really it. Sougo searched inside his bag once again and found the red box wrapped in a white ribbon. He handed it to her which she happily took. "I'm make sure to…g-give it to him aru!," she stated with a serious voice and saluted at him respectfully, her way of keeping her promises. "Wait…one more thing," Sougo found a paper and pen then he started writing for a few minutes. After finishing his note, he folded the message and attached it below the box.

"Thanks…little China…"

"Litle Chahina aru?"

"It's a nickname to make our friendship stronger."

"A nicnaem? I wanted to give one to you too aru!," she said sadly with a pout. Sougo giggled quietly at her everlasting cuteness.

"Hm…how about Sadist-nii for me? I'd really like that."

"Okay Sadist-nii!"

Sougo was too engrossed, talking to Kagura that he barely noticed that his sister, Mitsuba was now waiting for him by the gate. He only noticed when she called out to him. Sougo turned to the gate, shocked. He failed to notice her…, he must really be happy to talk to this girl in front of him. Now that she was here, Sougo was a little sad because he's going to leave his new friend which never happened before. So this must what it feels like when you have a friend and you wanted to stay with them. "Ano…little China, I have to go now. My sister is here," he sadly said. Kagura seemed upset but nodded in understanding. "I…I'll talk to you tomorrow again, okay?," she nodded again.

Sougo was about to walk away when Kagura grabbed his hand and pushed him towards. He felt her lips made contact with his cheek briefly. He was stunned for a moment. Sougo wasn't expecting a k-kiss from her. Kagura pulled away, she smiled. "That's a thankful kiss for being so kind and befriending me aru."

A thankful kiss, huh? It felt so cool like he won something he really liked. He patted her head with a returned smile and walked away to meet Mitsuba. When he was in front of her, Mitsuba had a suspicious look on her face. "You're late than usual…"

"W-Well…I made a new friend aneue," Sougo happily replied. Hearing what Sougo said, Mitsuba nodded happily and grabbed his hand as they started to walk back home. "That's good for you Sou-chan."

 _Yes it is…_

8-8-8

"Sorry imouto! I…I was i-in ch…charge of cleaning…d-duty," Kamui said tiredly as he stood in front of his sister, panting hard. Kagura merely nodded. "It's alright Kamui-nii. Let's g-go home aru."

They walked right after Kamui caught his breath and it was supposedly a quiet walk when Kamui noticed something different about Kagura. She was wearing a rather familiar jacket that a certain sadist he knows. So he curiously yet worried asked, "Um…Kagura, where did you get that jacket?"

When Kamui asked, Kagura looked at the jacket she was wearing, then suddenly she remembered the request Sougo asked of her to do. "Oh yeah!," she said, ignoring Kamui's question and gave the box to him which he gladly took, unknown that it was from his rival. Kagura decided to walk a little ahead of Kamui as he opened the box curiously.

He did, he was surprised when a ball hit his face when he opened the mysterious box his sister gave to him. It hurts but he was stunned at the same time, he was sure Kagura wasn't capable of doing such prank. He was about to ask who gave the box to her when a certain letter fell to the ground. Kamui knelt down and began to read it.

 **Dear Pinkie,**

 **Was my gift to you amazing? I worked hard in making this! Also, I just met your sister. She's really quite a jewel with those amazing personalities that you failed to inherit from her! If you weren't my classmate, I would have mistaken her as the older sister! Oh, and to make you piss even more…I took your sister's first kiss~ I have to be honest with you about this…but I'm definitely taking your sister as M.I.N.E in the near future! So be warned! Hahahaha!**

 **From your awesome friend,**

 **Sougo Okita.**

Kamui blinked repeatedly at the letter. He couldn't believe what he just read! When he finally recovered, he crumpled the paper before tearing them into tiny pieces before throwing them carelessly in a nearby trashcan, then finally-

"SADIST!"

 **The End**


End file.
